


Something Fishy

by DaddyLuke



Series: A Return to Haven: Series [10]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyLuke/pseuds/DaddyLuke
Summary: Audrey, Nathan, and Duke get down to work in the reviving Haven.In the midst of the global climate crisis, some large corporations are seeking to compete with China for the fish consumption market by building fish farms all along the coast of Haven and nearby towns. The profit motive for them is important enough they are willing to sabotage small fishers and fisheries, and there have been increasing acts of vandalism, violence, legal wrangling and, perhaps, even murder to advance their goals.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos
Series: A Return to Haven: Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796647





	Something Fishy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning sketches outline for a set of episodes dealing with the “true crimes” aspect of the reviving reality of Haven after the Troubles. I have focused this sketched outline on the crime aspects for the Threegulls to work on and solve. This does not in any way preclude mixing in the evolution of the Threegulls triad love affair. I am inviting other writers to build on this and, keeping to this AU canon, to add to this storyline with more detail

"This is how we live and survive, through our seafood," said Yohei Tanaka, President of the Maine Seafood Workers Union. “If we allow this to happen and they start to get more aquaculture than catching wild, it shoves us out of the way and pollutes the ocean for all of us."

Poorly regulated fin fish farms pose a significant and ongoing ecological and public health threat. They are also a threat to wild fish stocks, whether by the spread of disease or escaped farmed fish competing for food. Such aquaculture operations at full scale also produce an enormous amount of waste, which can result in higher nitrogen and phosphorus concentrations in the water. Those nutrients can cause toxic algae blooms, which choke aquatic environments of oxygen and can lead to higher fish mortality and ecosystem disruption and death. 

In the midst of the global climate crisis, some large corporations are seeking to compete with China for the fish consumption market by building fish farms all along the coast of Haven and nearby towns. The profit motive for them is important enough they are willing to sabotage small fishers and fisheries, and there have been increasing acts of vandalism, violence, legal wrangling and, perhaps, even murder to advance their goals. 

The death of a 40-year-old fisheries observer from Haven, aboard an Aquaculture Cod purse seiner, is under investigation by the Haven Community Safety Office. Nathan has been asking for help from the EPA and the Coast Guard, and getting nowhere. All of this is causing a renewed focus on the recent dark history associated with the job.

Along with all the environmental risks, Haven’s fishers worry that bringing more aquaculture to the Maine Coast could push independent fishers out of business. Families and stragglers who have been in the fishing business for generations are now facing upheaval as disturbing to their lives as the Troubles. Family secrets and corporate sellouts are causing major community rifts. 

Cooper Collins, president of the Haven Fishers Association, says that fishers in her area must catch wild fish by following a careful seasonal schedule of species. If aquaculture took hold in the region and one of those wild species that commercial fishers depend on was being farmed year-round, it would kill their business. In a decade or two, or could also choke off wildlife — including the all-important Maine lobster industry — in the surrounding ocean. 

Duke and Audrey have refused to buy farmed cod for the Gull, and there have been a number of vandalism attacks on the restaurant since. Audrey has been visited by the spirit of the patriarch of a Haven fishing clan, who has warned her that his great grandson stands to make a fortune off of selling his fish prep factory to the Aquaculture conglomerate. Then, one of the Gull’s bussers is beaten into a coma. What did she see?

[I am hereby inviting other writers to add to this “A Return to Haven: Series” story.]


End file.
